


The Dragon Dildo

by AnAngryRat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinky Derek, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home to find Derek in an interesting position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> There is no dragon dildo. I also did not edit this.

Stiles bit his lip and shivered pulling his jacket closer around him. POrtland was cold as balls and the light drizzle had already soaked through his shoes but what else is new? The light blinked to the little walking man and Stiles hurried across the street dropping his skateboard to glide more smoothly across the road.

It wasn’t long before he was stomping up the steps to his apartment. He knew it would piss both Derek and their neighbors off which is of course why he did it. He flicked on the light for the hallway setting his skateboard aside and started peeling off his layers starting with his shoes. There was a small rustle on the couch and he glanced up expecting their cat Cheeto but instead finding Derek half naked and looking highly uncomfortable underneath a blanket. 

Stiles fell over and smacked his head against the wall. He ripped off his shoes with a flurry of expletives that would make George Cairland blush. 

“You’re early,” Derek stated clearly uncomfortable while looking over the couch at him.

“Yes, and you are clearly naked,” Stiles said wrestling with his terible awful clothes that would not come off as the stuck to his skin. He nearly missed Derek’s flush when he pulled the coat stupidly over his head.

“What?”

“I was excited for some alone time,” Derek said sitting up a little straighter. His lips parted and his pupils blew but he still tried to maintain his composure.

“Bull shit,” Stiles tossed his shirt at him his fingers already moving to unbuckle his belt, “We haven’t had time for sex in a week and now you’re telling me that its your ‘alone’ time. Not it’s the ‘lets fuck like bunnies while we can’ time.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed sinking into the couch and out of Stiles view,”I was almost done before you went a ruined it.”

“Uhg,” Stiles roared ripping off his skinny jeans finally. “Why do you always have to be a prissy little bitch about masturbation. Hello, warm willing body whom you love and live with, in reaching distance.”

“Excuse me for liking toys,” Derek bit back. Stiles tore off his underwear and hopped over the couch straddling Derek. 

“I like toys too, but the ones your into are a little out of my league babe,” Stiles said leaning into kiss Derek. He opened up under Stiles nicely barely noticing Stiles pulling back the blanket. He pulled back and glanced down.

Well he hadn’t been expecting that. He wanted to squeal like a little girl it was so cute.

“Is that a corset for your dick,” Stiles said brightly grinning and wiggling down to get a better look. 

Derek’s leaking erection was trapped in a pink plasticky fishnet contraption with a little heart above it that Stiles guessed was a vibrator. Stiles grinned and tapped on the vibrator watching the muscles in Derek’s abs contract at the feeling. He gave his dick a quick kiss before moving down to find out what monstrosity Derek wanted that day. It was actually one of the tamer pieces a small lively pink knotted ceramic dick was on it’s way to being fully emerged in his boyfriend. Derek always was one for matching aesthetic.

Stiles nosed his balls gently thinking of a plan. This was definitely better than the thine he’d found him with the splorch. Stiles shudders slightly at the memory making a decision.

He lightly taps the dildo giving a playful lick to Derek’s cock. Derek gasps before glaring at him as he slowly pulls it out. Stiles raises an eyebrow shoving the whole thing in quite a bit quicker than expected. Derek’s back arches with a cut off moan playing at his lips. Stiles twists, pulls and pushes at the toy making Derek writhe against the cushions of the couch. He grabs the open bottle of lube on the coffee table and coats his fingers. He pushes two in quickly still a bit loose from when he got off in the shower while Derek was still at work that morning. He pauses the movements of the dildo to give more time for his prep and letting Derek get a break from being on edge for so long. Stiles gently peels of the fishnet cock ring before situating himself over Derek’s sweat soaked body.

“Ready?” He asked smirking.

Derek rolls his eyes but still nods his head. Stiles slowly sinks himself down on Derek’s cock giving himself time to adjust. It isn’t long before he’s moving Derek’s hands to his hips bringing them down to meet his thrusts. Stiles lets out a loud moan when the speed picks up in their desperation. He barely has enough mind to give Derek’s naughty (knotty heh) toy a twist making the other mans hips jolt in orgasm. Stiles grasps his own dick tugging quickly getting off before Derek became too soft. He collapsed on Derek’s chest sweaty and sticky. They lie together for a moment spent. He almost regrets not putting on a condom for clean-up purposes.

“You’re right I should have sex with you over toys,” Derek said.

“I’m all ways right. And we can use your toys. Just not the splorch.”

Derek groaned.

“That was one time.”

“One time too many!”

“Excuse me for experimenting.”

Stiles bit his lip an looked To the side avoiding Derek’s eyes.

“You don’t…”

Stiles couldn’t stop the flush that flooded his face. Derek covered his face.

“You are such a fucking hypocrite.”

“Wanna?”

Derek paused.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
